Angels in Waiting
by angel-from-hell321
Summary: Rated for language and safety. On the day of her 17 birthday Kagome collapses and awakens days later to be faced with the fact that she's no simple human. Her life is about to become even more complicated. If that was even possible. none AU
1. Prologue

My second fan fiction. Yay!

* * *

Angels in waiting  
Prologue  
1987

_It was mid spring, a young woman sat on a bench in front of the Goshinbaku. She held two bundles, one in each arm. In front of her knelt a young man, roughly her age. He was peering at each of them individually. "They're so perfect." He said. He smiled slightly and looked up at her, "You sure they're mine?" he asked mischievously. The woman, who had been gazing at the mysterious bundles, jerked her head up, horrified that the thought would so much as enter his head. She then noticed the look on his face, she laughed "Positive, and you would be to if you had carried them for nine months." She said cutting off any remark he was going to make. He laughed along with her; when he calmed down he looked to her questioningly, she nodded her consent. He gently lifted up one of the balls of blankets and shifted the bundle around a little. When he finally got the troublesome blanket out of the way, it revealed a baby. She had black hair and brilliant blue eyes. He sat down on the ground next to his lover.After awhilehe got up and sat level with the mother of his children. He looked down at the other child; this one had deep red eyes but the same face and black hair as her sister. He reached over and held the woman close; "This is what I want Nozomi, to be here, at peace, to be happy, with you and the girls." He said calmly. Nozomi nodded in agreement, "As do I Taro, as do I." _

The peace was not to last as both knew deep within their souls, but they had dared to hope.

Lands were ravaged and destruction was left, as a battle between the most magnificent of a people. It tore apart the land and the harmony between the two kinds. Even the power and aura of the two fought.

Only because they knew it was necessary for any life to exist did the two groups tolerate the other. True peace has still not been reached to this day and some families remain torn over fifty years later.

Even theirs was ripped away, this couple so full of hope.

So far away from the hell on earth, in both distance of land and of time, why did they still give up their happiness?

Was no one spared, even those who thought they had escaped?

* * *

Nagi: talk about dramatic.

Sato: Yes well I'm good at that. Well everybody, there's the beginning of the story I promised you.

Nagi: hope you enjoyed it.

Sato: And no this is not about these two people, there just...well...very important. Please wait a couple of chapter before you make any judgments.

Well  
Ja ne


	2. Birthday gifts

Kay guys this is the first chapter of Angels in Waiting. Hope you like it.

I would like to thank Duzzie the first reviewer for this story. I know the proplouge was confusing guys. It was supposed to be. It will make more and more sense as the story goes on. Promise. Well here it is enjoy.

* * *

Angels in Waiting

Birthday gifts

Kagome was walking back toKeade's hut after her bath in the hot spring. She had grown-up a lot since she first came to the Sengoku Jidai. She was stronger physically, mentally, and emotionally.

She walked through Inuyasha's forest thinking about all that had happened since she first fell through the well and released the hanyou. She wondered if he had noticed the change in her.

Then something hit her. It was far to quiet. She cautiously approached the hut and stepped in through the door only to be pelted by a large orange fur ball. "Shippou" she gasped as the kitsune collided with her stomach.

She smiled down at the little fox. "Happy birthday, Kagome" Sango and Miroku said in unison. "Huh?" Kagome asked in confusion. Shippou's eyes widened "You forgot your own birthday?" he asked in amazement.

"Oh, hehe. Oops." Kagome said in return. Sango and Miroku began to laugh but Shippou gave her an I'm-disappointed-in-you look. Sango pushed Kagome down by the fire and plopped down next to her.

"Here" the tajiya said as she held out Kagome's gift from her. Kagome took it and admired it for a moment. It was a bow, white instead of the brown like wooden bows; Kagome was amazed by the intricate designs.

It looked to be made out of…"The bone is from a Neko youkai. The string came from the mane of a horse youkai." Sango explained. "Thank you Sango" Kagome said hugging her. "Here you are Kagome-sama."

Miroku said handing her two silver bands that locked around her wrists, "They're used to control the flow of pure energy." Kagome admired them for a moment, then smiled at the houshi "Thank you Miroku-sama."

She said but refusing to hug him in case of his wandering hands. She giggled at his disappointment. "Kagome?" Shippou called softly. Kagome looked down at the little kit in her lap to see him holding out a piece of paper.

Kagome smiled at him and carefully took the paper from him. It was a picture of the Goshinbaku. Inuyasha sat against the trunk, Kagome resting her head on his shoulder asleep. Shippou was right there in her lap, passed out.

Another part of the picture caught her attention. Inuyasha, he was smiling, he looked truly happy. Kagome was beyond touched, she was close to tears. She hugged Shippou closely, "Thank you Shippou, I'll treasure it always." She whispered.

"Welcome Kagome-mama" he said in return. Kagome held him for a minute and then stood. She walked to her Backpack and pulled out a folder. She slid Shippou's picture in and placed it back in her bag.

She then looked around the room "Where is Inuyasha?" she asked. "I don't really know. He told us you were close by, and then he left." Miroku said helpfully. Kagome nodded. She walked to the door.

"I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be back soon." After she went outside and they were sure she couldn't hear. Sango said "Code for 'I'm gonna go talk to Inuyasha. Wish me luck.'" Shippou ran to the door and shouted, "Good Luck, Kagome-mama"

Sango and Miroku again burst out into fits of laughter. Outside Kagome listened to her friends maniacal laughing. "What the hell are they so happy about?" she asked to no one inparticular. She shrugged it off and continued into the forest.

When she arrived at the Goshinbaku she began searching around. After a few minutes she finally gave up and turned to go back to Keade's. As she began to walk away she heard a short thud behind her.

Before she could turn around she felt something around her neck. She tensed and looked down to where something had settled on her collar bone. She gasped at the sight. It was a beautiful pendant.

It was made of silver and had a sapphire crescent moon in the centerand emerald gems along the outer edge. It wasn't very large; it was about the size of an American half-dollar coin. It was still breathtaking.

"Happy Birthday" someone whispered to her. She turned around to be face-to-face with none other than… (a/n what were you thinking, that it was Kouga) Inuyasha himself. She brought her hand to rest on the pendant "Inuyasha, it's beautiful." She said, her voice laced with awe.

He smiled "It was my mother's" he said. He put a finger to Kagome's lips before she could object to taking it. "She would want you to have it. And so do I." He said gently. She leaned up and kissed him gently on lips.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She whispered when she pulled away. Inuyasha gave her one of his rare smiles. Kagome returned it happily. Kagome pulled away a little more and continued examined the gift.

As she looked at it Inuyasha began speaking again. "There's only one other made like it. My father gave them to the people he trusted most." Kagome looked up at him with interest. "My mother, and his bestfreind, he was kind of a soldier."

Kagome quirked a brow. "Kind of?" Inuyasha nodded. "He fought along side my father and his men, but he was never really obligated to help. He just did." He gave a shrug. "I never met the guy, I just heard a lot about him. He was good friends with my mother to apparently" Kagome nodded in understanding.

In all truth she wondered why she cared so much, but shrugged it off. She looked up at the sky, the sun was almost ready to set. "We should get back to the others." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked up towards the setting sun and nodded in agreement.

Kagome sighed lightly and began to head back to the village, Inuyasha not far behind her. Suddenly Kagome was hit with a wave of heat and automatically became nauseous. She swayed on her feet.

Inuyasha noticed immediately and rushed forward just as she came crashing down to the ground. When he caught her, she was drifting off into unconsciousness. "Kagome!" he called trying to figure out what had happened to her.

"Inuyasha" she mumbled and she felt herself lose touch with the world around her.

(a/n dramatic affect huh)

Kagome woke with a start, she couldn't tell where she was. She stood up and stumbled over to a mirror. She clutched the dresser it sat on and looked at her reflection, except it wasn't her.

She was looking at her own face, but the woman-in-the-mirror had her hair cut off just below the shoulder blades, while Kagome's went to her mid back, the strangers hair was decorated with red chunks. Most intriguing were her deep crimson eyes, revealing untold power from the depth of her soul.

Kagome shoved herself away from the mirror in terror. She fell into something else, she screamed as she felt arms wrap around her. "Kagome!" A voice shouted, trying to get through her panic.

Kagome quieted and looked up to see Inuyasha gazing down at her, concern etched into his face. Kagome took a deep breath and began to relax. She looked around, and now that she was thinking clearly she realized she was in her own bedroom.

She looked to the door to see her mother; the older Higurashi was surprisingly calm about her daughter's behavior. She sighed "Inuyasha, Kagome. I'll let you talk to her for now. Once your done come down stairs, I have something to tell you."

Mrs. Higurashi turned and serenely walked out of the room, leaving the two of them alone. Inuyasha was terribly confused "Is she always that calm when you pass out and through a fit."

Kagome shook her head, equally surprised at how casually her mother was taking this. Both noticed that Inuyasha was still holding Kagome and abruptly they separated. Kagome fought down a blush that threatened to turn her face beet red.

"You brought me to my time?" Kagome said/asked. Inuyasha glared at her "After two days maybe." Kagome let that sink in for a moment. "Two days!" she shouted. Inuyasha nodded gravely. "Then three more here in this time."

Kagome felt ready to pass out again, but fought off the urge. "What happened?" She asked. Inuyasha shrugged, "I figure that that is what your mother's about to explain. Kagome nodded and both went down stairs to meet her said woman.

Mrs. Higurashi sat in the recliner across from the sofa, she gestured for the both to take a seat. Once they were settled Mrs. Higurashi spoke again. "Kagome, I know, you want to know what happened."

When Kagome nodded, her mother sighed again and pointed to the mirror hanging of the living room wall. "Go, look." She said. Kagome gulped, remembering her bedroom but got up and did as she was told.

This time she saw herself, but she didn't know what her mother was trying to say. "Mama-" her mother cut her off. "Look closely" Kagome didn't see it, Inuyasha however did.

"Your eyes" he said, Kagome gave him a skeptical look but turned back to the mirror. She gaped at the sight. He was right, instead of their normal chocolate brown, her eyes were now crystal blue.

"That's just the beginning." Her mother said. Kagome turned to face her again. "What do you mean?" Kagome asked. "The world is filled with many different beings besides humans." Mrs. H said.

Kagome sat back down beside Inuyasha. "Of course demons" she said, "but there are also dragons, phenoxs, sirons, all those fairy tale creatures are based on something real." She said, "But there are also beings that we believe exist, but in a different realm, and some of them do others end up here." She continued cryptically.

"Even angels" the last part was said barely above a whisper, but Kagome and Inuyasha both heard it. "Angels?" Kagome said. Her mother nodded. "They even branch off into different kinds." Inuyasha said.

Mrs. H nodded again "The two most well known are light and dark angels." She seemed to be off somewhere with her thoughts. "Despite the fact that they are the strongest and rarest kinds."

Inuyasha, who wasn't new to any of this knowledge, nodded "It makes them legendary." Kagome's mother took a deep breath, "That's what we are." Kagome's head snapped around so fast she should've gotten whiplash.

"We're what?" she asked "Angels, of light." Her mother answered "You and I." She said. Kagome was stuck, she couldn't seem to be able to deny or accept it. She hadn't absorbed it yet.

"And Souta?" Kagome asked. "Oh, he's human, I think." Was her answer. "You think!" Kagome shouted. "Well it's to early to be sure." She answered simply. Before Kagome could blow up even more Inuyasha decided to bud in.

"You said, that was just the beginning?" Mrs. H looked back to him "Yes." She said "There will be a lot of changes. I wish I could tell you when and how, but it's different for everyone." This only succeeded in irritating Kagome more.

"So your telling me you have absolutely no idea how I'm going to come out of this." Mrs. H shook her head. "Your going to come out of this in your true form, and the transformation won't kill you if that's what you're thinking."

Kagome sighed giving up and pushed herself as far into the couch as much as possible. "Mrs. Higurashi?" Inuyasha asked, "No disrespect meant but angels of light are supposed to be saints.

Mrs. Higurashi began to laugh. "I was always an oddball. Kagome's well…different." "Different how?" asked a very disgruntled Kagome. Her mother shook her head, "I can't answer that. Not yet anyway."

"How do we know when to ask you?" Inuyasha asked. "You'll know." She said. "So what should we do?" Kagome asked her mother. "Go back to the Sengoku Jidai and finish collecting the jewel shards." Her mother answered simply.

And they did just that, the next morning. The two of them went out to the well with Mrs. Higurashi. "Mama?" "Yes dear?" "How do I know when I'm done changing?" Mrs. Higurashi looked to Buyo, who had plopped down next to her. "You'll figure it out in time dear. Good luck you two."

With that she pushed them into the well, "You're going to need it." She said to herself, Buyo gave a meow of agreement. "Well, lets go get ready for Souta." Buyo nodded and the two of them walked back to the house to get the first aid kit.

Moments later, "MOM!" Souta shouted. "In here Souta, how badly are you hurt this time." She knew her children well.

* * *

Well I hope you all liked it. RR.

JaNe


	3. The turmoils of Fashion

Hey guys. Time for another chapter.

I need a name for a charecter of this story. The profile will be at the bottom of the chapter.

Review response:  
Dreaming Blue Flames: Glad you liked it so much. This chapter goes out to you.

* * *

Last chapter: 

The two of them went out to the well with Mrs. Higurashi. "Mama?" "Yes dear?" "How do I know when I'm done changing?" Mrs. Higurashi looked to Buyo, who had plopped down next to her. "You'll figure it out in time dear. Good luck you two."

With that she pushed them into the well, "You're going to need it." She said to herself, Buyo gave a meow of agreement. "Well, lets go get ready for Souta." Buyo nodded and the two of them walked back to the house to get the first aid kit.

Moments later, "MOM!" Souta shouted. "In here Souta, how badly are you hurt this time." She knew her children well.

* * *

Angels In Waiting  
Ch.2  
The turmoilsof fashion  


In the Sengoku, Kagome was sitting, in shock, that her mother had pushed her into the well. "Inuyasha, what's wrong with Kagome-mama?" Shippo asked when he arrived. "We'll explain it later."

Shippo nodded and pounced on Kagome. "Hi there Shippo." She greeted. "I missed you Kagome-mama." He said, "I'm sorry I worried you." She said. Shippo waved his had dismissively,

"You know what?" he asked eyes wide. "No what?" Kagome giggled out. "Inuyasha-tou san was nice while you were knocked out, to me anyway." Kagome looked at him in surprise, "How 'bout you tell me about it later." "Okay Kagome-mama"

Both of them stood and began to head for the village. "Kagome?" "Yes Shippo?" "Why are your eyes blue?" Kagome sighed, "I'll explain when we get back so I only have to say it once, Kay Shippo." "Yes mama."

When they arrived back at the hut Miroku and Sango quickly noticed the change in her aura, and wasted no time asking for an explanation. Kagome told them what her mother said about her being an angel and the transformation. Or what she knew about it at least.

"So you're an angel." Sango stated. "Well, your really going to need those bands now." Miroku said. "Huh, why?" "What bands?" Kagome and Inuyasha asked at the same time. "The bands on her wrists." Inuyasha nodded.

Miroku turned to Kagome to answer her question. "When you finish turning, your power will undoubtedly increase dramatically. It will be a lot harder to control." He informed her.

"Oh that's just great." Kagome huffed. Sango stood up and pulled Kagome along with her. "Kagome lets go to the hot spring and relax." It wasn't a question or an offer. It was an order. One that she was ready to follow nonetheless.

When they got to the hot springs the girls peered around for peeping toms, when they found none the shed their clothes and eased into the hot water. "Kagome what's bothering you?" Sango asked when they had both settled.

Kagome sighed in frustration, "Mom never told me about this! Never even hinted! Even after I started coming here!" she shouted. "Kagome I'm sure she had her reasons." Kagome huffed "So am I, but its kind of hard to forgive her when she won't _provide_ me with reason to."

"Again, she more than likely has a reason for not telling you." Sango replied. "I know." Kagome answered begrudgingly, "There's just something she's not telling me, something important." Kagome thought for a moment.

"Well technically she's not hiding it. She's just not telling" Now it was Sango's turn to be thoughtful. "What do you mean?" she asked the priestess turning angel. "She told Inuyasha and I she couldn't say how I was different." At Sango's look she continued "From other angels."

"How do you know you're different from other angels?" Sango asked. Kagome gave her a dull look, "Simple, she said it. Flat out said that she was an oddball but I was different." "Well at least she admitted her own faults." Sango said fairly. "I don't think she considers them faults. I'm not sure they are."

They soaked in silence for a while, then Sango's face clouded. "Kagome what about your father. What was he?" "Human" Kagome answered. "But your brother is?" "Yes." "If your father's human, you and your brother would have been a half angel, not human."

Kagome shot up "What?" "You'd be a half-breed like Inuyasha. No disrespect intended." Kagome just nodded in thought. Kagome stayed like that for the rest of the night. After she had gone to sleep Sango shared her thoughts with the boys.

"Well that's interesting." Miroku voiced all their thoughts. "I don't know much about angels and such, only demon's but I know that much." Sango said, trying to reassure herself that her facts were straight.

"Oh your right. I'm surprised you know that much about them." Inuyasha said. Sango and Miroku gave him a dark look, "And how do you know so much your high-n_ass_?" Miroku asked/mocked.

The look he received had more venom than Sesshoumaru's whip. "My father was allied with a group of angels." He growled out, still glaring at Miroku. "Boys." Sango said in a shut-up-or-I'll-deck-you-both-tone. That's always effective.

The next morning the group woke to Kagome's scream, well yell actually. "What the hell!" she shouted. Everyone jumped out of their sleeping bags and ran to the river where she stood looking at her reflection in the water.

All of them stopped dead in there tracks. 'What the hell is wrong with her?' they all thought. Well all except for Shippo who was still sleeping. She turned to them with blazing eyes.

"Who the hell..?" she trailed off. That's when they noticed it. She wasn't wearing the clothes she had gone to bed with. Instead of her uniform she wore a long white dress, with silver trim.

The sleeves were loose and billowed out as she waved them around. A silver chain hung around her hips. It was simple but very elegant, and it looked beautiful on her. But that's not what worried her; her concern was how it got on her.

Her eyes widened slightly and her hand went up to her chest, sure enough the pendant still rested there right above her heart. She sighed in relief; that was the only thing from last night that she was still wearing.

Relief passed quickly. "How the hell…" Sango cut her off, "We don't know Kagome? When we went to bed you were still in your uniform." She knew that neither of the guys would have risked doing that.

"Plus, none of us could afford that silk or anything made of it." Inuyasha said. He was right, the dress looked _beyond _expensive. "Let's just get to camp before I ruin this thing." Kagome said irritably.

With help from Sango Kagome got back to camp in one piece, so did the dress. It never once touched the ground, despite the infernal dirt's determination to ruin the exquisite gown.

When she got back she pulled dome clothes out of her bag and went behind a tree to change. When she was done she examined her clothing, 'Well nothing's happening to these.'

She was wearing a pink t-shirt and a pair of dull green Capri's with draw strings at the bottom. As she stepped out of the shadow of the forest the group turned to her and everyone's jaw dropped.

They were staring at her clothes, Kagome looked down and as she stepped into the sunlight her pants were turned to a khaki color and her shirt to a light blue. 'Well so much for that she thought'

"Well at least we know what happened to your clothes." Miroku supplied before being whacked upside the head by Sango and Inuyasha. "What's going on?" a very groggy kitsune asked. "Later Shippo." they answered.

'How the hell did he sleep through all that?' they wondered. But they decided that understanding the kit was not at the top of their to-do list, right after explaining what happened.

The group headed out again that evening. All of them wondered what the next surprise would be. None of them had ever seen an angel. Only heard stories about them, the great cosmic beings, only the gods themselves have the power to govern them.

They alone could know what was going to happen next. And the group was begining to think that they didn't like them very much. huge roar in the background Oh yeah. The gods hated them.

* * *

My sarcasm got the best of me in this chapter. If you at all failed to notice. Well I hope you liked it.  
RR

* * *

Name: (the reason I need your help)  
Gneder: Female  
Weapon: Anything she can get her hands on.  
Description: Brilliant, but darker than hell. Sarcastic. Not much patiance and a bad attitude.She's protective, strong, violent, but gentle. (I know sounds impossible but I'm living proof that it is.)  
Remeber: she's supposed to be of pure darkness. Well almost. 

I know I shouldn't be revealing her yet but I need her name damnit.

* * *

Well  
JaNe 


	4. A New Power

Angles In Waiting  
Chapter 3  
A New Power

The gang stood before a large ogre, all of them in a defensive stance. It gave a deafening roar once again. Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head in order to try to block out the noise. Even Shippo was having difficulty handling the sound.

"There's a jewel shard in it's throat." Kagome informed Inuyasha. I glared at the demons throat for a moment as if he would be able to see it if he stared long enough.

"Kagome stay back." Inuyasha ordered the angel. She glared slightly but complied anyway. "Come on Shippo." She called to the kit, unfortunately he still had his ears covered and couldn't hear her.

Kagome didn't realize that the child hadn't followed her until she was already under cover. "Crap!" she shouted. "Shippo!" she called to him hoping that he would hear her voice over the incessant roaring.

Shippo for one felt like his head was splitting in half. The noise cut through his sensitive hearing seeming to skip his eardrum and go directly to his brain. He didn't even notice the battle going on around him.

The sound of Inuyasha's wind scar, Miroku's wind tunnel, and Sango's Hiriakotsu all eluded him. He heard something in the back of his mind. It was a voice, not just any voice he realized, it was Kagome.

_Oh Kagome. _He thought. _Please help me, make the demon stop. I can't take the noise._ Kagome knew he was in distress; she had been trying to get to him since the battle started. The only problem was that she had to get to him without drawing attention to herself or Shippo.

It was proving to be quite a challenge; the ogre demon was very sensitive to movement. It let out a huge roar, this time loader than ever. The sound quickly cut thought the humans hearing, instantly giving them horrible headaches.

But of course with Inuyasha's hearing it was greatly magnified. The sound hit him like a brick wall. He had been in the air about to strike the ogre with the tetsusiaga. Inuyasha was stunned by the sound and gravity quickly took its hold and pulled hi back to earth.

Shippo, who had already been in pain couldn't take it anymore, he screamed. He felt like his skull had been shattered and some one had applied pressure to the broken pieces to cause more pain.

Now the demon noticed him. Shippo passed out due to the pain just as the demon opened his mouth and the energy ball started to form. Kagome knew that subtlety wasn't going to save anyone now and ran to Shippo.

Kagome gathered Shippo into her arms and held him tightly and the demon unleashed his attack. Inuyasha had regained consciousness just in time to see Kagome grab Shippo. The entire gang watched in horror as the attack hit the ground.

The attack stopped when it hit its victims, it stayed as it was for a moment then seemed to cave in on itself. Once it got to the point that it was exactly a third of its original size it flew back to the ogre and destroyed it with a magnificent blast.

The Inu-gumi just stared at the ogre's remains for a moment and turned back to Kagome and Shippo. Kagome sat unharmed with the unconscious kit in her arms. She stood up and held Shippo closer to her. "We have to get him to a healer. Now." She said.

At this Inuyasha rushed over and picked Kagome up bridal style Sango and Miroku climbed onto Kirara. Despite the commotion the Neko youkai had not forgotten the most important thing. She flew to the remains and grabbed the Shikon shard and then followed Inuyasha back to Kaede's.

&&&&&&&&&&Later that day&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome came into the hut to speak with Kaede. She sat down next to Shippo, whom was still unconscious. "He has only busted an eardrum child. He will be fine with in a day or two." Kaede told the younger miko. Kagome smiled "Good, it scared the hell out of me when I saw the blood."

"Hai child, I know." Kaede responded. "When will he wake up?" Kagome asked her worry returning. "Most likely by the end of the day, possibly tomorrow." Kaede informed her. Kagome got up to go tell the others, "I'll be back in a few minutes Kaede." She said. The old miko just nodded and continued to stir the stew.

When Sango saw Kagome walk out of the hut she immediately stood up, Miroku did the same. "How is he Kagome?" Sango asked. "He'll be fine, the blood was nothing to serious. Since he's a demon it'll be nothing." Kagome told them. Both sighed in relief.

Kirara rolled her eyes at their worry. So what, he wasn't seriously injured. The _kit_ would find this worry ridiculas. If anything his biggest worry was going to be the dreadful headache he was going to have when he woke up.

"Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked. "Hai?" Kagome responded. "Was that you back there who sent the attack back at the demon?" he asked, the question had been bothering him for a while now.

"Hai, it was. I don't know how but the power came from me." She said, confusing herself with her answer. Miroku noticed so just nodded his head in agreement. "I'm guessing more of your power will awaken next time your in trouble." Sango speculated.

Inuyasha was up in a tree listening to the conversation. He growled lightly. 'Next time she's in trouble' Sango had said. There shouldn't have been a 'this time'. He was furious that he had let the demon come that close to hurting Kagome and Shippo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&sunset&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome started searching for Inuyasha that day near sunset. "Inuyasha." She called. She heard the rustle of leaves from up in the Goshinbaku. "Inuyasha," said again trying to find his red Haori through the leaves. She caught a glimpse of silver from somewhere up above her head and knew Inuyasha was there.

She gave a sigh, "Inuyasha, it's not your fault." She called up to him knowing full well that he was listening. "You did what you had to do. You did what you could to help." She heard a snort from above her. "I have to learn to protect myself eventually." Finally Inuyasha responded, "You shouldn't need to. I should be protecting you."

She smiled up at him, "And you do a damn good job of it to. But we can't know when we're going to be attacked, you can't always be there." She smiled up at him again and headed back to the hut. "I can sure as hell try." She heard him say but kept walking, _'Yes Inuyasha, you can always try and I'll do the same.'

* * *

_

Well I'm finally starting to get back on track. I'll post another update sooner than usual. Hopefully this weekend. I'm pushing my creativity into overdrive.

**Review responses:  
**Dreaming Blue Flames: Hehe. Hey it's better than what my mind was putting together. Thanks for the suggestion. Hope ya like the chapter.

Becca Patty: Be patient my friend this doesn't get straight to the plot like in WDY. Hehe but I'm glad you like it.


	5. ch4 School Sucks!

Hey everybody I'm back, obviously. Again I'm sorry, not that I think that you care all that much about how sorry I am, for the long wait. Good news is that I already know what goes in next chapter. I had to cut this chapter short cause it would have been to long and I wanted to put this up.

The italicized words, or sentences, are just the second conversation. Basically its there to divide up the arguments or whatever you want to refer them to.

* * *

Angles In Waiting  
Chapter 4  
School Sucks

_"Inuyasha, I'm going home!" Kagome shouted. _

Miroku and Sango sat on the sidelines, leaning against the Goshinbaku, watching the argument go back and forth. Shippo had awoken as Keade had predicted with a vicious headache, luckily it had faded rather quickly thanks to something Kagome's called 'Excedrin.'

_"No, we have to keep looking for the jewel shards!" Inuyasha yelled back at Kagome._

At one time the houshi and tajiya had entertained themselves by putting wagers on the arguments between their two friends but no longer bothered. Kagome usually won and on the rare occasions that it was the other way around it was highly dangerous to pay the due without one of the enraged teenagers catching them. That tended to leave to a lengthy and emotionally; and sometimes physically painful interrogation.

_"I need to spend time with my family." Kagome was screaming_.

On the sidelines the two bored friends were making their own observations. "You'd think they were married," mumbled Sango, Miroku nodded in agreement.

"_You can see them all you want after Naraku is gone." Inuyasha screamed back at Kagome, ignoring the ringing in his ears._

The monk sat in thought for a moment, "You realize that he loses more and more ground for the I-don't-care-about-Kagome argument every time he does this." Miroku said informatively. "What make's you say that?" Sango asked quizzically. "If he cared so little it wouldn't if she left." The monk informed using his never-ending wisdom. "But as he will say," Sango said pointing to Inuyasha knowing that he would finish her thought. And he did.

"_We have to look for the shards if we're going to find him." Inuyasha continued his earlier thought, because you see this argument is not happening over a long period of time, it all takes place in a short few moments._

Miroku nodded in understanding and pointed to Kagome once Inuyasha had finished speaking.

_She immediately began screaming her response, "Look for them without me. You've done it before, no need to wait up."_

Sango made a short sound signaling that she understood. The young tajiya sat in thought throughout the rest of the argument thinking of the possibilities and how she could use this new information. Miroku, knowing the conversation was over sighed and went back to watching his only current source of entertainment.

"Inuyasha I have three big tests coming up." Kagome said desperately.

"But for a week?" Inuyasha asked in exasperation, he didn't think he could handle it. It killed him when she was gone for three days at a time, an entire week would destroy him.

"I need time to study for them." Huge tests in Math, English, and History were not something to be trifled with.

"Then why the crap don't you study here?" Inuyasha asked heatedly not thinking the comment through all the way first.

"There are to many distractions!" Kagome shouted, she was extremely irritated, what did it matter to him anyway, it's not like he cared about her.

Inuyasha scrambled for words but it was useless, Kagome had him stumped. He knew demon attacks were to frequent and they were constantly on the move. When he finally came out of his stupor Kagome was half way to the well.

He growled in frustration, "Kagome!" he shouted but before he could go after her she said the dreaded word. "Sit!" And Inuyasha once again paid a visit to his good friend the dirt.

By the time the spell wore off Kagome was long gone. Inuyasha looked down at the prayer beads, the bane of his existence. All over Japan villagers and demons alike puzzled over what seemed to be human shaped holes in the ground ranging from two inches to two feet deep.

"Inuyasha, when will you learn?" Miroku asked exasperated. Inuyasha spotted the course of the monks hand, he quirked an eyebrow as it reached its destination. "Probably about the time you learn yours." The hanyou stated blandly. The confused look on Sango's face quickly dissolved, "Hentai!"

As Sango was storming off she called over her shoulder, "Hopefully, if only for Kagome's sake, there's more hope for you." Inuyasha feh'd and Sango rolled her eyes. _'You keep thinking that you don't care, keep pretending, the only thing your gonna do is lose her you idiot.'_ She thought sadly.

Once Sango was out of earshot Inuyasha helped Miroku up, "You really need to stop doing that." Inuyasha informed Miroku. Miroku glared at his bestfreind, "You make it sound as though you have any room to talk." He sneered.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the monk and both began to walk back towards the village. After a few seconds they froze in mid step and looked at one another, "Is it just me or was that entire conversation completely backwards." Inuyasha said, usually he was the one sneering at Miroku. "I do believe it was, how odd." Miroku said thoughtfully and looked up at the sky only to notice that it was nearing sunset.

"Let's worry about this in the morning shall we." Miroku said calmly, Inuyasha nodded as he fell into step with Miroku, "Of course we could always say screw it and not worry about it at all." He said. Miroku nodded in response, "Wonderful idea, one of us should probably get Shippo and Kirara from the village." It was Inuyasha's turn to nod, "I'll do it, later Monk." He said and ran off to get the two demons.

'_I wonder what we'll do about the shards.'_ Miroku thought. He pondered asking Inuyasha when he got in but decided against it, "I'll ask in the morning so we don't stay up all night talking." The monk mumbled as he arrived at the hut.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was Tuesday and the day of her first test, English. She had started studying immediately when she arrived home and luckily the English test wasn't going to be to hard, fortunately her math test was tomorrow and her History test Friday so she would have an entire day to study for that.

Kagome quickly into the courtyard of the school, she was hoping to avoid her three friends Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. Kagome adored the three of them but they could be so irritating. She had succeeded the day before, but only getting to school early and going straight to the library to study…some more.

Lady Luck was not on her side this morning. Kagome had not taken but five steps onto the school grounds when, "Kagome, Kagome over here!" It was none other than the Kagome's oldest friends. Oldest as in the ones she had known the longest; Kaede won that award in another sense.

Kagome took a deep breath and turned to face the on coming interrogation with a smile. "Hey guys, how's it going?" she asked, her fake smile never wavering. "How are you? Are you feeling better?" said one voice, "How's your tetanus?" came another, "Tetanus? I was told it was pneumonia?" inserted a third. "Really, I thought it was arachnophobia." Said the first, the other two gave her an odd look "Arachnophobia, that's a fear of spiders." They said in unison.

The first girl just shrugged and turned back to Kagome, "More importantly, are you still seeing that two timing jerk?" Kagome, who had been rolling her eyes at her friends' gullibility, nearly fainted but quickly got over it and insteadgot angry, it wasn't because of the comment about being with Inuyasha, it was what she knew they were going to try to do. "I'm not seeing him alright. I never was, nor am I going to go out with Hojo." Kagome said, the last comment far more firmly than the first.

The first and second girl coward in fear and slowly backed away a few steps before running away. _'Eri, Yuka, you idiots.'_ thought Ayumi who was of course the third girl. She turned back to Kagome, "The better question is; do you want to go out with him?" Ayumi wisely turned and quickly walked away to leave Kagome with her own pondering.

Kagome sighed and walked to class, _'Yes I do want to be with him, but he'll never feel the same way I do.' _She thought. She sighed again as she entered her English class. She quickly went to her seat and sat ready for the test.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&- Later that day -&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome had aced the English test, she was sure of it; it's amazing what three days of studying could do. It was the next to the last period of the day, unlike a lot of school her high school had seven classes a day that were a little shorter than an hour, so it was about to be 6th period.

Kagome, for the hundredth time that day, ran into Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi in the halls. "Hey Kagome, they said once again in unison, that was really getting annoying. "Hey guys." Kagome greeted. Kagome noticed Eri's eyes widen, "Kagome, when did you get highlights?" she asked. "Umm." Was Kagome's answer, "Excuse me see you guys later." Kagome said and made her escape to the bathroom.

When she got in she quickly moved to one of the mirrors and stared at her reflection. Kagome now had blue streaks all through out her hair. "Wasn't expecting that." She said slightly disbelievingly. She didn't know what she had been expecting but it wasn't so simple.

She continued to stare at her reflection examining her hair; then the bell rang. "Shit!" Kagome cursed, "I'm late for P.E. again!" she shouted as she ran from the bathroom.

When she arrived everyone was still getting changed; she walked in and bowed to the teacher, "Sorry I'm late sensei." She apologized. "Bathroom." The coach answered, at Kagome's nod, "Do you need to go home?" she asked, the coach new to well about Kagome's frequent illnesses and didn't' want the girl to force herself when she was ill.

Kagome shook her head no, "I'm fine." She said, the coach nodded and sent her to the locker room to change. Kagome slipped into her P.E. uniform and went back into the gym. The coach once again called her over, "Higurashi."

"Yes coach?" Kagome asked. "I kept you out of class yesterday because you looked tired and today you look like your feeling better so I'll let you participate today." The coach said after she took a step back to make sure she could look Kagome in the eyes.

The coach was an extremely tall American woman, about 6" 3", she had blond hair and green eyes. She was very muscular but not to the point that she was scary. Her voice was slightly deep in tone. No student knew her name, first or last. If the teachers knew they were careful to refer to her as Coach. Even the class schedule had Coach printed out where the name of the teacher was put.

She always wrote her lesson plans and talked about classes in English so no one ever knew what to expect. Some thought that it was unconscious, other that she didn't know how to write Japanese and missed America so spoke in English to remind herself of home, some thought she was just insane.

Kagome had the sneaking suspicion it was the exact opposite and she was terribly clever. No one ever sat out of class because they didn't know if they would like classes that day.

"We've been working with weapons. We spend half the week on one weapon and we'll switch on Wednesday. Got it, good. Now is their any weapon that you know how to use already?" The coach said and asked. Kagome nodded, "I'm pretty good at archery." She said.

The coach nodded again and led her out onto the field. The school had three separate fields. The football field, the field where everyone went at lunch, and the P.E. field. It also contained some other courts for different games and they were also used for the P.E. class but only when a hard surface was needed to play whatever game was chosen for the day.

"Today you'll spend half the day with archery then we'll start working on other weapons, you can shoes to work on a different one everyday or end up sticking with your favorites but you will always work with two weapons a day. I want you all to have some experience with other weapons." The coach gave a relatively long-winded explanation that lasted them until they had arrived at the archery course.

Kagome quickly made her way over to choose a bow and after testing the weight and the tension of each of the strings she chose the bow she liked best and moved over and grabbed ten arrows. One of the more popular girls noticed, "Oh, Higurashi thinks she can beat us at bow and arrow girls." She sneered.

"No." Kagome stated calmly. The girl just laughed and turned back to face her target. "I know that I can beat you." Kagome finished. "What did you just say?" the girl asked in disbelief. "I think you heard me just fine." Kagome said preparing to fire an arrow.

"Oh yeah, you think you so hot, take a shot then, hmmm." The prep sneered. Kagome lowered her bow slightly, "You first." She said. The girl rolled her eyes and fired the arrow. She hit the edge of the target which had everyone cheering and she gave Kagome a cocky look, Kagome quirked an eyebrow, _'Your kidding, that's all they can do' _she thought. Kagome turned back towards the targets and fired one of her own arrows. This one hit dead center.

After much huffing and puffing the snobbish girl declared that it had been a lucky shot to which Kagome shot the remaining nine arrows, all of them hit dead center. Kagome turned to the coach, "Well that's half the class, what other weapons do we get to choose from?" she asked as though nothing had happened. But of course for her ten arrows hitting a non-moving target really wasn't.

* * *

Bad place to end I know. Well like I said, I figured that 6 pages, or at least that's what it is on my computer, was long enough. I have to get to work on my other story now then I'll immediately go onto the next chapter of AIW. I'm really falling behind, as I'm sure some of you noticed. Well I guess that's about it. 

Tell me what you think about the chapter or story. Love it? Hate? Really don't care? Whatever it is I want to know what you think. I'm open to any suggestions that anyone has for the story as well.

Ja Ne


End file.
